


Comme quoi la vie ne tient qu'à un fil...

by Lystopia



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Letter, Non-Canonical Character Death, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: [ONE SHOT] En honneur à son ami récemment disparu, Pierre ouvre son cœur en lui écrivant ses adieux.





	Comme quoi la vie ne tient qu'à un fil...

**Author's Note:**

> Originalement publiée sur http://justaroundthecorner.skyrock.com en 2013

Ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis assis devant cet écran, ne sachant pas trop quoi écrire. Une boule au fond de moi m'empêche de m'exprimer librement, j'ai pensé que ça irait surement mieux par écrit. Pourtant, une multitude de mots se sont échappés, mais ils sont tous passé à la suppression. C'est dur. Je ne trouve pas les mots parfaits pour décrire ce que je ressens en ce moment. Déjà 12 heures que ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre et je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre. Les gars sont dévastés par la nouvelle et je ne vois pas comment on va s'en sortir sans toi. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi s'est envolée avec ton départ. Tu étais toujours le gars qui réconfortait tout le monde, tu étais toujours là pour nous, comme nous l'étions pour toi. 

Je me suis levé ce matin et tout allait bien. J'avais un petit mal de tête, ce qui était tout à fait normal après la superbe soirée que nous avons passé hier. Tout allait supposément bien, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive cet appel, qui m'a fait l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Hier, tu me racontais à quel point tu étais en amour avec ta belle californienne. Bien sûr, nous étions tous un peu pompette sur les bords... Ton sourire était tellement sincère, je me disais que vous deux, c'était pour la vie. Comme quoi la vie ne tient qu'à un fil... 

L'idée que tu es maintenant là-haut, à veiller sur nous, m'attriste énormément. Charles, où es-tu? J'aurais voulu te dire à quel point tu as changé ma vie. Tu étais le cœur de Simple Plan. Sans toi, jamais nous aurions été aussi loin. On te doit notre carrière, comme je te dois tout un tat de choses. Ça me tue de l'intérieur de ne pas avoir de solution pour revoir ton sourire et tes yeux étincelants. Dans trois jours, nous serons confrontés à une dépouille sans vie. J'ai pas hâte, du tout. Et croiser le regard de Jeff, Seb et David sera encore plus difficile. Je ne cesse de me répéter que ça doit être qu'un terrible cauchemar, que je dois être endormi en ce moment. Pourquoi ne réponds tu pas à ton téléphone, Charles? Je n'arrive pas à croire que si je me rends chez toi demain, il n'y restera plus que des photos en souvenir de toi. 

Tu me connais. Tu le sais que je me renferme toujours sur moi-même dans des moments comme ça. Quand mon frère est tombé malade, j'essayais de ne pas trop penser à ce qui se passerait s'il mourrait. Tout simplement car perdre l'un de mes proches était inconcevable pour mon esprit. Je pensais que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et je n'étais pas préparé pour ça. Ça nous est tombé dessus trop tôt, merde. On devait avoir encore du temps devant nous pour vivre des expériences ensemble. 

Tu me manques déjà. J'ai pas envie que tu sois parti. Comment on va faire, Chuck? Je suis un peu perdu. Donne-moi un signe, fais quelque chose parce que j'y arriverai pas. Tu dis à tout le monde d'essayer d'être fort et j'aimerais l'être pour toi. Tu as changé un nombre de vies incroyable, crois-moi. Tu as laissé une trace sur terre qui ne sera jamais oubliée. 

Je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé partir seul chez toi. On se force pour être responsable, avoir des chauffeurs désignés, et y'a des esti de colon qui ne sont pas capable de faire quelque chose d'intelligent. Si jamais je lui vois la face, à cet alcoolique de merde, je vais lui faire regretter d'être né. Tu ne mérites pas cette destinée. Tu as passé ta vie à faire le bien, c'est pas vrai que je vais laisser le monde te remercier comme ça. Tu méritais ce qu'il y a de mieux, putain. Tu méritais une fin en douceur... dans 50 ans. 

33 ans, c'est pas un âge pour mourir. C'est trop tôt. 

J'ai hurlé à m'en briser les cordes vocales, Chuck. J'ai passé ma rage sur tout ce que j'ai pu avoir sous la main. Et je ravale constamment mes larmes, par peur de totalement perdre le contrôle de moi-même. J'ai mal. La vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue sans toi. J'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami pour être heureux, tout comme j'ai besoin de Simple Plan pour vivre. Je donnerais tout pour une de ces parfaites étreintes que tu n'hésitais pas à nous offrir, lors des jours où ça allait moins bien. 

Ce monde sera extrêmement vide sans ta sagesse, ton ambition, ton sens de l'humour, ta générosité et ta créativité. Et même sans ton honnêteté, ta patience, ton optimiste, ton sérieux et ta confiance en toi-même ainsi qu'en ceux qui t'entouraient. Ta détermination, ta force, ta sensibilité, ton calme et ton courage ont inspiré plus d'une personne dans ce monde, les fans seraient d'accord avec moi. Je voudrais aussi ajouter: ta persévérance, ton empathie, ta diplomatie, ta sincérité, ton esprit ouvert... Sans oublier ta tendance à être perfectionniste ainsi que ton talent exceptionnel pour la batterie. Chuck, toutes ces qualités nous apportaient quelque chose de magique. 

On se reverra, j'en suis convaincu. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui me tient en vie. Je vais essayer de profiter des moments qu'il me reste, avec les gars. Et en mémoire de ta force et ton amour pour la vie, je vais m'accrocher. 

Repose en paix, Charles-André Comeau. Et veille sur nous.


End file.
